Дворфы
) Рагнарос, Сумеречный Молот (Клан Черного Железа) Локен (Железные дворфы) | классы = Охотник, Паладин, Жрец, Разбойник, Воин, Рыцарь смерти, Маг, Шаман | язык = Дворфийский, Всеобщий | slang = Гномский, Гоблинский, Оркский, Талассийский | homeworld = Азерот | местоположение = Каз Модан (Дун Морог, Лок Модан, Wetlands, Тлеющее ущелье, Бесплодные земли), Нордскол (Грозовая Гряда), Центральный Калимдор (Баэль Модан, Терамор) | столица = Стальгорн (Клан Бронзобородых) Заоблачный Пик (Клан Громового Молота) Тенегорн (Клан Черного Железа) Ледяная Крепость (Зиморожденные) Тор Модан (Железные дворфы) | лидер = Магни Бронзобород (Клан Бронзобородых) Фалстад Громовой Молот (Клан Громового Молота) Император Дагран Тауриссан, Мойра Тауриссан (Клан Черного Железа) Йорг Грозовое Сердце (Зиморожденные) Локен (Железные дворфы) | верховое животное = Баран | height = 3'9" - 4'5" (114 to 135 cm) (мужчины), 3'7" - 4'3" (109 to 130 cm) (женщины)World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 174 }} Дворфы вымышленная раса из вселенной Warcraft, созданной компанией Blizzard Entertainment. Большинство представителей этой расы проживает в их столице Стальгорне, Дун Морог. thumb|left|Дворф Дворфы сильная и могучая раса. Эти гордые существа обитают на землях, в которых многие другие не могут или не желают даже находиться. Их столица является одним из немногих городов дворфов в Восточных Королевcтвах. По природе дворфы имеют сильные физические данные, отличаясь толстой кожей и отменным здоровьем, из-за чего на них совершенно не действуют некоторые яды и болезни. Тем самым они часто проявляют себя как отважные и живучие воины. Как в бою, так и в дружбе они всегда стойки, крепки и бесстрашны. По окончании тяжёлого дня, любой дворф всегда готов опрокинуть кружку эля в уютной таверне. Многие поколения дворфов славятся своим непревзойденным умением в работе по металлу и камню. Их ювелирные изделия, доспехи и оружие сделаны прекрасно и с умением. Дворфов изредка путают с их двоюродными братьями, гномами. Неизвестно, когда раса гномов впервые ответвилась от дворфов, но обе расы всегда были близкими союзниками. Живя в высоких горах, дворфы подружились со многими горными существами. Хотя люди, живущие в низинах, идут в бой на лошадях, дворфы предпочитают ездить на толстокожих горных баранах, которые знают горы даже лучше самих дворфов. Также, на вершинах гор проживают могучие грифоны. Каким-то необычайным способом дворфы сумели приручить многих грифонов и использовать их в роли быстрого транспорта и даже для воздушного боя. История дворфов В древние времена, после того как Титаны покинули Азерот, их дети, Земельники, продолжали формировать и охранять глубины мира. В большинстве случаев Земельникам было всё равно, что происходило на поверхности. Большим исключением было их участие в Войне Древних первой попытке Пылающего Легиона вторгнуться в Азерот (хотя некоторые считают, что их убедил вмешаться в войну некий маг Крас гость из будущего, то есть в первоначальной истории этого не случилось). После имплозии Колодца Вечности, Земельники замуровали себя в своих каменных залах: Ульдамане, Ульдуме и Ульдуаре. Неизвестно, что пробудило Земельников Ульдамана от сна. Они узнали, что сильно изменились за время спячки. Их каменистая кожа стала мягче и более гладкой, а их власть над камнем и землёй почти исчезла. Они стали смертными. Назвав себя дворфами, они покинули залы Ульдамана и вышли наружу. thumb|left|Один из Земельников Всё ещё считая себя безопаснее под землёй, они создали огромное королевство под самой высокой горой мира. Свои земли они назвали Каз Модан «Гора Каз» на древнем языке, назван так прародителями дворфов в честь титана Хаз'горота Создателя. Иногда Каз Модан называют континентом, но это не вполне корректно, поскольку географически он является частью континента Азерот, хоть и отделён от остальных частей высокими горными кряжами. Каз Модан давняя родина дворфов и гномов, королевство, ныне управляемое дворфийским кланом Бронзобородых, а также обширная горная область, этим королевством занимаемая. Это высокогорный край кристально чистых озёр и усыпанных снегом сосен, населяемый преданными и стойкими союзниками людей и Альянса, источник значительной части его огневой и технологической мощи. Наибольшую проблему для дворфов Каз Модана представляют не внешние враги, а внутренние проблемы. Одна из них трогги, плоды первой неудачной попытки создания Титанами новой расы, долгое время считавшиеся мифом. Титаны не стали уничтожать свои создания, вместо этого трогги были заключены под землю, где долгое время спали, пока недавние раскопки дворфов не пробудили их. Последние археологические исследования в Гномрегане и Ульдамане освободили троггов, и теперь они растеклись по Каз Модану, захватив некоторые наиболее важные руины. Гномреган, Дом Гномов, был также захвачен троггами, и в тщетной попытке освободить свой город гномы затопили его радиоактивными веществами, чем не только не решили проблемы, но и погубили многих своих собратьев. Теперь им приходится ютиться в лагерях беженцев и в Стальгорне, под боком своих соседей-дворфов. Атаки троггов способны отвлечь внимание дворфов от других серьёзных угроз например, от ледяных Шаблон:Качество Каз Модана обитают дворфы Чёрного Железа, которые теперь служат огненному существу по имени Рагнарос, и их отношения со Стальгорном также далеки от дружеских. Тем не менее, Каз Модан представляет, пожалуй, наиболее безопасное из всех Восточных Королевств. Дворфы, любящие копаться в земле, оставались изолированы от своих соседей на поверхности. Война Трёх Молотов Дворфы Стальгорна жили в мире долгие века. Но их общество стало слишком большим в ограниченных горных городах. Хотя могучий Высший Король Модимус Анвилмар правил над всеми дворфами справедливо и мудро, три сильных фракции появились в обществе дворфов. thumb|350px|Дворфы Стальгорна, кланов Громового Молота и Чёрного Железа Клан Бронзобородых под предводительством тана Мадорана Бронзобородого имел близкие связи с Высшим Королём и являлся традиционным защитником горы Стальгорн. Клан Громового Молота под предводительством тана Кардроса Громового Молота жил у подножии горы и желал получить больше власти в городе. Третьей фракцией, кланом Чёрного Железа, правил колдун-тан Тауриссан. Дворфы Чёрного Железа прятались в самых тёмных тенях под горой и готовились бороться с двумя другими кланами. Они были дикими и беспощадными, считая власть над другими кланами оружием для захвата всего Азерота. Некоторое время три фракции поддерживали шаткий мир, но всё изменилось при смерти Высшего Короля Энвилмара от старости. Три клана пошли войной друг на друга за власть над Стальгорном. Гражданская война шла под землёй многие годы, но, в конце концов, фракция с самой большой армией, клан Бронзобородых, победила и изгнала кланы Громового Молота и Чёрного Железа из-под горы. Клан Громового Молота покинули Стальгорн и переселились на север, где они выбрали своим домом гору Грим Батол в Болотине. Там клан Громового Молота начал свой век мира и процветания. Клан Черного Железа поклялся отомстить другим кланам за поражение и переселился в Красногорье на юге, где был основан город Тауриссан, названный так по имени колдуна-предводителя. После многолетних планировок они нанесли удар одновременно по владениям обоих своих врагов. Тауриссан возглавил нападение на земли Бронзобородых, а его жена колдунья Модгуд на клан Громового Молота. Оба королевства с трудом выдержали нападение, но Стальгорн был спасён, когда Мадоран Бронзобород победил Тауриссана в решающей битве, заставив его вместе с войском спасаться бегством в Красногорье. Грим Батол не смог так же успешно противостоять врагу. Модгуд при помощи темной магии разрушила ворота города. Однако король Кардарос Громовой Молот лично убил королеву-ведьму в поединке. Войско клана Чёрного Железа, лишённое предводительницы, отступило и оказалось зажато между армиями Стальгорна и Грим Батола, и потерпело сокрушительное поражение. Войска обоих кланов повернули на юг, надеясь уничтожить Тауриссана в его же крепости. Пытаясь их остановить, колдун сотворил заклятье ярости, но это привело к катастрофическим последствиям. Пытаясь вызвать демонического слугу, чтобы победить обе армии, Тауриссан разбудил древние силы, спавшие в глубинах мира, и был уничтожен собственной магией. thumb|Рагнарос, Повелитель Огня Рагнарос, Повелитель Огня, был освобождён зовом Тауриссана. Его возвращение в Азерот превратило город Тауриссан в действующий вулкан - Чёрную Гору. После смерти вождя клан Чёрного Железа был порабощен Рагнаросом и его элементалями и служат ему по сей день. После катастрофы короли Кардарос и Мадоран повернули свои армии обратно в Грим Батол и Стальгорн. Стальгорн был отстроен как и прежде, а Грим Батол остался непригодным для жилья из-за демонической магии колдуньи Модгуд. Хотя Бронзобородые предложили своим братьям вернуться в Стальгорн, клан Громового Молота пошёл дальше на север в земли Лордерона, где они поселились в пышных лесах Внутренних Земель. Там был построен город Пик Орлиного Гнезда. Стараясь поддерживать дружественные отношения между двумя королевствами, архитекторы Стальгорна создали два огромных моста, названных Перевалом Тандола, соединяющих Лордерон и Каз Модан. Но идеологические различия между двумя оставшимися кланами дворфов в конце концов привели к разрыву отношений между ними. Вторая Война После Первой Войны между орками и людьми, народ Штормграда бежал в Лордерон. Вторая волна орков появилась из Тёмного портала, и дворфы Стальгорна и Пика Орлиного Гнезда предложили свои услуги и войска Альянсу. Их наездники на грифонах показали себя незаменимыми в битвах войны. Призвав огров и лесных троллей в Орду, орки пошли захватывать земли Каз Модана и южные территории Лордерона. Орда без особых усилий подавила всё сопротивление, остановивших только у врат Стальгорна. Сколько ни пытались орки, они не могли осилить древние укрепления. Когда Альянс уже почти потерял надежду, в Орде произошёл раскол из-за предательства колдуна Гул'дана. Видя эту слабость, командиры Альянса пошли в решающую атаку. В финальной битве у Чёрной горы силы орков были полностью разбиты. После войны многие члены Альянса пошли своим путём, но дворфы Стальгорна поклялись Альянсу в вечной верности за освобождение Каз Модана от Орды. Третья Война Дворфы вернули долг Альянсу, когда чума нежити началась в Лордероне. Стальгорн послал своих воинов на помощь союзникам. Но этого было не достаточно, и Лордерон был полностью уничтожен армией Плети. Новейшая история После Третьей Войны на дворфских рудниках были найдены руины древних городов Земельников. Пытаясь раскрыть правду о происхождении своего народа, великий король Магни Бронзобород учредил в Стальгорне Гильдию Исследователей. По всему Азероту начались археологические раскопки. Дворфы Чёрного Железа начали увеличивать свои владения в Каз Модане. Пока армии дворфов участвуют в вялотекущем противостоянии новых Альянса и Орды, чёрные дворфы захватили часть региона и даже возвели несколько форпостов. Почти все земли вокруг Чёрной Скалы принадлежат им. В Бесплодных землях, на востоке, клан укрепился в древнем городе Ульдаман. Их владения простираются на север вплоть до самого Дун Морога в Бесплодных землях, а пиратов клана Тёмного Железа можно встретить даже в стране орков на материке Калимдор. Тем временем клан Громового Молота старается не вмешиваться в дела других, но всё же предлагает своё гостеприимство путешественникам. Кроме того, они единственные умеют приручать грифонов, ставших после Третьей Войны общественным транспортом Альянса и необходимым средством выживания в Запределье. Кланы дворфов Восточные Королевства *Клан Стальгорна; Видимо это первый клан дворфов - потомков земельников. Они управляли другими кланами плоть до смерти Модимуса Старая Наковальня. Последний из клана Стальгорна - клан Бронзобородых воевали во время Войны Трех Молотов. *Клан Бронзобородых; Члены клана стали лидерами Стальгорна после смерти Модимуса Старая Наковальня. Их столица - Стальгорн. После Войны Трех Молотов они сохранили контроль над Стальгорном. *Клан Каменного Кулака; Небольшой клан, входящий в состав дворфов Стальгорна. *Клан Громового Молота; Неиграбельная фракция, присоединившаяся к Альянсу и когда то объединившая с кланом Стальгорна. *Клан Грозовой Вершины; Члены клана в большинстве своем проживают в Альтеракской долине. Они имеют связь с дворфами Стальгорна и Громового Молота.Alliance Player's Guide, 166, 168 *Клан Черного Железа; Враждебная неиграбельная фракция, которая в свое время объединилась в кланом Стальгорна. Нордскол *Зиморожденные; Недавно открывшаяся фракция. Они строят свои дома в Грозовой Гряде Нордскола и подружились с членами Лиги Исследователей. *Железные дворфы Холмовой дворф - это термин, описывающий дворфов, живущих на холмах; Горный дворф - в горах.Day of the Dragon, ??Night of the Dragon, ??. Выдающиеся Дворфы Дворфы клана Бронзобородых Примечание: Также называемые Дворфами Стальгорна. * Модимус Старая Наковальня - Бывший Верховный король всех дворфов. * Магни Бронзобород - Правитель Стальгорна. * Мурадин Бронзобород или Йорг Грозовое Сердце - Младший брат Магни, один из основателей Лиги Исследователей, король Зиморожденных, представитель Бронзобородых в Совете Трех Молотов. * Бранн Бронзобород - Младший из братьев Бронзобородов, самый известный исследователь Азерота. * Таргас Старая Наковальня - Потомок Верховного короля Модимуса Старая Наковальня и нынешний владелец Шлема Анвилмаров. * Яльмар Старая Наковальня - Старший брат Таргаса и бывший владелец Шлема Анвилмаров. * Мойра Бронзобород - Принцесса Стальгорна, вдова Даграна Тауриссана, представляет клан Черного Железа в Совете Трех Молотов. * Мадоран Бронзобород - Был Королем во время Войны Трех Молотов. Прародитель Магни, Мурадина и Бранна. * Бейлгун Огненная Борода - Страж Doorward. Вторая персона в экспедиции Мурадина. * Рим - Дворф, который участвовал в бою при Грим Батоле. * Верховный жрец Рохан - Представитель жрецов в Новом Совете Тирисфаля. Дворфы Клана Грозовой Вершины * Вандар Грозовая Вершина - Лидер Экспедиции Грозовой Вершины в Альтеракской долине. Дворфы клана Громового Молота Примечание: Также известные как дикие дворфы. * Фалстад Громовой Молот — Нынешний Верховный тан. * Кардос Громовой Молот - Верховный тан дворфов Громового Молота во время Войны Трех Молотов. * Курдран Громовой Молот - Верховный тан дворфов Громового Молота во время Второй Войны, командир всадников грифонов Экспедиции Отважных в Дренор, представитель Клана Громового Молота в Совете Трех Молотов. В настоящее время находится в Цитадели Громового Молота в Долине Призрачной Луны. * Maz Drachrip - Верховный тан до Фалстада Громовой Молот. Дворфы Черного Железа * Dagran Thaurissan - Former Emperor of the Dark Irons. * Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan - The leader of the Dark Iron clan of dwarves during the War of the Three Hammers. * Modgud - Sorceress wife of Thaurissan during the War of the Three Hammers. * Franclorn Forgewright - Once was the chief architect and designer of the Dark Iron dwarves and inventor of the "Stonewrought" method. Земельники Note:Earthen are often called "dwarves" by other races, and by Brann Bronzebeard when speaking of his ancestors. * Bouldercrag the Rockshaper * Brangrimm * Dungard Ironcutter * Goggeroc Зиморожденные Note:Frostborn are also referred to as frost dwarves. * Velog Icebellow Интересные факты * В игре «World of Warcraft», при вводе команды «/танец» дворфы-женщины танцуют традиционный ирландский степ-танец, а мужчины «казачок». * По всей видимости, именно дворфы изобрели огнестрельное оружие. В то время, как представители других рас также могут обучиться навыкам владения этим оружием, у дворфов, в отличии от других, имеется некоторая сноровка по владении огнестрельным оружием.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, page 44Dwarf (playable) *With the recent discoveries of their past, it is now possible that the dwarves might in fact be the eldest race on Azeroth, alongside the Sea Giants, having been created by the titans (as Earthen) to develop the world before the titans' departure. *Since time before the War of the Three Hammers, the dwarves of the Eastern Kingdoms have had a love for the pipe, and they go nowhere without their personal pipes. They'll even smoke something else if they have to make do. Rom's scouting group inside Grim Batol in Night of the Dragon made a substance from ground brown mushrooms and a red weed found near water. Rom considered the stuff foul, but he smoked some anyway.Night of the Dragon pg. 14-17, 130 *Also long in use before the War of the Three Hammers is the ritual of Gwyarbrawden between the common warriors of the Eastern Kingdoms. It isn't spoken of publicly by the dwarves, let alone to their allies. As such, very few outsiders even know about this part of dwarven society.Night of the Dragon pg. 17-18 *Дворфы единственная раса, у которой имеется две анимации смерти. Примечания Ссылки * Страничка о дворфах на официальном сайте «World of Warcraft» * Статья о дворфах на вики о «World of Warcraft» en:Dwarf Категория:Дворфы Категория:Расы Категория:Расы Альянса